1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for upgrading data storage products such as storage libraries and, more particularly, to a method and system for upgrading a storage library having a disabled enhanced hardware feature which is enabled upon an upgrade mechanism enabling the disabled enhanced hardware feature.
2. Background Art
Automated storage libraries are capable of storing and retrieving large quantities of information stored on media cartridges. This is accomplished by the use of a large number of cartridge storage cells, each of which houses a media cartridge, that are housed within an enclosure. Such storage libraries use a robotic mechanism to quickly move the media cartridges between their media cartridge storage cells and media cartridge players. For example, to retrieve information that is stored on a selected media cartridge, a robotic mechanism moves to a location opposite the media cartridge storage cell that houses the selected media cartridge. An end effector of the robotic mechanism then grasps the media cartridge and extracts it from the media cartridge storage cell to a media player where the end effector loads the media cartridge into the media player.
Storage libraries in a product line typically have a common base unit with differing options. For example, the type and capacity of cartridge storage cells, the type and amount of media players, and the robotic mechanism capability may all be varied. In the manufacturing and configuration process, each storage library model is setup differently (e.g., 10 vs. 20 cartridge storage capability, 2 vs. 4 media players, single vs. multiple robotic mechanisms, advanced vs. basic media players, larger vs. smaller frames, etc.).
Having multiple options available as different modes requires additional development and manufacturing overhead to assemble and test similar albeit different storage libraries. For the storage library consumer upgrading can be a daunting, if not impossible, task requiring specialized skills. Some manufacturers do not support upgrading for the same reasons. Other manufacturers support upgrading by requiring field installs to upgrade or expand the storage libraries.
Further, storage libraries of different product lines within a product family also have differing options. For instance, a storage library of a first product line may have a low maximum storage capacity while a storage library of a second product line may have a high maximum storage capacity.
What is needed is a method and system for upgrading a storage product such as a storage library in which a manufacturer builds a highly reliable cost effective complete product and then provides an upgrade path independent of the storage library hardware.